Mugiwara Drabbles
by xpiester333x
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on each of the Straw Hat pirates, to celebrate One Piece's sixteenth anniversary. Nakamaship.
1. Luffy

**A/N: **I didn't know how to show my love for One Piece on Mugiwara day. With my wrist needing rest I couldn't really write or paint anything, but then I remembered I had these drabbles stashed away in my computer. They were written to practice short stories and to fulfill my headcanons, but they will make a nice sixteenth anniversary contribution. Unfortunately I only got through the first five crew members, the rest will definitely come later though, I promise! They are barely edited so excuse my mistakes.

* * *

**Luffy**

Length: 597 words

It was about that time of day, Luffy decided, jumping down from the figure head.

It was after dinner, and the day was winding down. It wouldn't be long before the girls decided to take their bath and go to bed, so Luffy sought them out first. Nami was in the observatory, making her maps. Luffy's arrival seemed to startle her, and her fiery temper had him scrambling to escape. He laughed as a paperweight narrowly missed his head.

Robin was in the library, sipping on a cup of coffee and turning the pages of her book in a steady pattern. Luffy sniffed at her coffee and wrinkled his nose. His curiosity had gotten the better of him once and he'd tried a cup of the drink Robin loved so much. It had been bitter and left a bad taste in his mouth. It still smelled good though, the deceiving little drink. Robin caught him sniffing and giggled at his expression before bidding him a good night.

Brook was on the lawn deck when Luffy came out, and Luffy sat in the grass and enjoyed a few songs Brook had recently written. They were fun and upbeat and Luffy couldn't help but sway along with their rhythm. When Brook had finished, Luffy cheered loudly and gave his wholehearted consent for Brook to play them again someday.

Ussop and Franky were in their split workshop. They were both working on separate inventions they were dying to show off to someone. Luffy watched Franky show off his new weaponry idea for the Sunny and Usopp shared his new time saving cleaning machine. They were both completely awesome and Luffy oohed and ahhed accordingly. They're inventions only ever got more and more impressive.

Sanji was in the kitchen, finishing up the last of the dishes. Luffy chuckled quietly to himself as he attempted to sneak a remaining loaf of bread from the table before Sanji put it away with the rest of the locked up food. He got busted in his attempt however, Sanji seemed to have a nose for Luffy's thievery. Luffy was quickly chased from the galley with his life being threatened behind him.

Chopper was in the sick bay, where he had set up all of his medical equipment. He was grinding down herbs and trying out knew combinations for effectiveness. He happily showed Luffy what he was working on, but it was pretty boring doctor stuff and Luffy's attention began to wander. He was strictly told off when he began to poke curiously at a jar of gel on Chopper's desk. Chopper stopped him and began to explain the use of the gel in that jar, but Luffy couldn't take the big words anymore and slipped off.

Zoro was doing his last minute training when Luffy poked his head into the crow's nest. Zoro spared him a glance and continued his reps. When he finished his set his weights down and dried some of the sweat from his face on a towel.

"I thought the cook was on watch first tonight," He finally said.

"He is," Luffy smiled. "I was bored so I came up here."

Zoro scowled. "I thought I said you couldn't play in here."

"But I'm bored!" Luffy whined, throwing himself dramatically against the floor.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Deciding to call it a night, he picked up the weights he'd been using. Once he'd put them all away he turned back to his captain. "How is everyone?" He asked.

Luffy beamed up at him from the floor. "Everyone's alright!"

"Good," Zoro smiled.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that ever since their seperation, Luffy makes sure to check up on and spend just a little time with each crew member every day. And Zoro kind of knows this._


	2. Zoro

**Zoro**

Length: 467 words

Zoro just wanted some quiet. That was all. Some peace and quiet away from Luffy and Usopp's obnoxious laughter, away from Chopper's thrilled, high-pitched voice, away from Nami's shouting and the love-cook's obnoxious praising. He didn't want to hear Brook's music, or the clang-crash-bang's of Franky's newest invention. He just wanted a nap.

You'd think he could sleep through anything, having been with this crew for so long, but it wasn't true. He'd long since trained himself to stay half awake during his sleep, enough to constantly be aware of his surroundings. This was useful on strange islands and in potential enemy territory, but onboard his ship with this crew, it was an inconvenience.

He'd tried changing location. The crow's nest was a no-go. The noise from the deck below just drifted upwards, and while he couldn't make out words quite as clearly, their voices were hardly lessened in volume. He tried the aquarium, only to find that Brook apparently used the aquarium as a practice room. He moved to the galley, usually vacant and quiet between meals, only to be discovered by Sanji and (literally) kicked from the room.

The bunk room was quiet and dark, but Zoro had hardly been asleep for ten minutes when the boys busted in, searching for their swimming gear. What Luffy and Chopper were going to do with swimming gear, Zoro had no idea, but he didn't really care at the moment either.

The library was his last bet. He'd spent very little time in that particular room, but in his experience, libraries were usually quiet places. Particularly the Straw Hat's library, as Frank had boasted when he'd found a way to make the walls practically soundproof.

Zoro nearly ripped the door off his hinges in his desperation for peace and quiet…only to meet the eyes of a slightly startled Robin. Of course she'd be in here reading. She hadn't been on the deck with the others, and Robin spent a majority of her time in the library anyway.

With a heavy sigh, Zoro turned to leave. Perhaps he'd give up on the nap and take up some weight training instead. A tap on his shoulder stopped him however, and he turned to face the hand sprouting from his shoulder. It disappeared quickly and instead he turned to its creator, still comfortably seated in her chair.

"There's a couch right there, Kenshi-san," She gestured to the comfortable looking couch across from her. "I promise to keep quiet," She added with a knowing smile.

The prospect had never sounded better to Zoro, and he quickly took her up on her offer, sprawling onto the plush couch. There was no sound but the occasional turn of a page, a soothing, nearly rhythmic sound that easily lulled Zoro into a comfortably deep sleep.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that Zoro and Robin sometimes enjoy each others company because they are both usually quiet. _


	3. Nami

**Nami**

Length: 708 words

"No means no, Usopp," Nami hissed, her patience waning.

They'd arrived at an island that afternoon, which of course meant the regular Straw Hat meeting where she passed out their allowances for the trip. This was always her least favorite part of arriving at a new island because it meant she was going to hear a lot of whining. _Nami, I need more for this. Nami I need more for that._

She heard about it from nearly every one of them, and as self elected treasurer of the ship, it was her job to be strict with them. No one would get any extra money or an advance on their allowance because if she did it for one she would have to do it for the others, and chaos would ensue.

"There," She said happily, handing out the last of the allowances to Robin, who thankfully never raised a fuss. "Now, I am going shopping," She informed them, before leaving to prepare for her day.

It was a lovely little island with a warm and friendly little town, and Nami felt at ease at once. Having such an idiot for a captain meant they were nearly always in trouble. Of course Nami was used to trouble, she'd been a thief most of her life, but a little relaxation time was more than appreciated.

Possibly the best part of this lovely little town was the vast shopping district with a wide array of vendors and merchants selling the most fascinating things. Nami practically drooled over the fashionable clothing she spied a few doors down. Today was definitely going to be a great day.

A few hours later Nami found herself laden with bags and wishing she'd brought Chopper or Sanji along to help carry them for her. Nothing could dampen her excitement over new clothing for her though, and when she arrived back at the ship she was still in high spirits.

It seemed she was not the first one back, she could see the some of the others enjoying a lunch on the deck. Her stomach grumbled appropriately and she hoped Sanji had managed to save her some.

"Oh, Nami!" Chopper called, being the first to spot her.

Nami smiled warmly at him as she approached. Usopp and Luffy were with him, though Usopp gave her a slightly less than friendly greeting (less than pleased with her from this morning) and Luffy ignored her entirely in favor of inhaling his food.

"Hey, Chopper," She greeted in return.

"Sanji said he's going to save food for you and the others," Chopper informed her. "I bet you can get some now, he's still in the kitchen."

"Oh, good!" She said. "I was getting hungry. But first…" She paused to dig around in her bags. Finally finding what she'd been looking for she triumphantly pulled it out. "I got you something."

Chopper's eyes sparkled in anticipation as Nami presented a book to him. _101 Medicinal Herbs with 101 Fascinating Uses_ the title read. Chopper's eyes widened and he immediately flipped the book open and began pouring over the pages, pausing momentarily to look back up at her. "Thank you, Nami!"

"You're welcome," She smiled back before digging into her bags again. "And for you two…"

She pulled out an oddly shaped tool for Usopp. She had no idea what it was for, but when she'd described it to the merchant he seemed to know what she was talking about. "Is what you were talking about?" She asked him, presenting the tool to him.

Usopp stared at it in surprise before nodding. "You got it for me?" He asked her in awe.

"Don't break this one," She warned him. "Here Luffy," She said, tossing him an arm bracer. She remembered he'd liked the one he'd found on Thriller Bark, but really with Luffy anything remotely cool or shiny was a winner.

Luffy caught the object instinctively and gave it only a quick look over before immediately sliding it on. "This is so cool!" He announced. "Look Usopp, Chopper!"

With a smile Nami left them to it, making for the kitchen. Besides Sanji, it seemed like no one else was back yet, but that was okay. She could give them their things later.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that even thought Nami is usually very stingy with the money, sometimes she spends her own on little gifts for the others._


	4. Usopp

**Usopp**

Length: 637 words

If there was one person on the crew Usopp wanted the approval of, it was Zoro. It was common knowledge that Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were the three strongest on the crew. They were the power houses during battle.

Usopp was not among the most powerful in battle. Far from it; he was a coward and most certainly a handicap to the others. No one would ever say that to him of course, but he knew the limits of his strength and he knew they did not match up to most of the others.

There were things Usopp could do though, things he was proud of. He made some unique and handy inventions, and he was a great shot. These were things he knew he could do right. The others often praised him on these abilities. With the exception of Zoro of course.

That was what made Zoro's approval all the more desirable to Usopp. Luffy relied on him frequently. Sanji was kind and assured Usopp he was important to the crew. But Zoro…Zoro rarely looked at Usopp, and unless he was yelling at him in aggravation he rarely spoke to him either.

It was a day they were low on food. It happened sometimes between islands, when the fresh foods had been used up and Sanji relied on fresh caught fish and his preserved foods. It wasn't usually a call for panic, Sanji could make some amazing things using just fish and dried or canned foods. Except for on this particular day the fish weren't biting. They hadn't been biting all week actually, despite Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy's best efforts. Robin and Nami had a number of theories as to why that was, though they're explanations were long winded and completely lost on the rest of the crew. The point was: the fish weren't biting.

Sanji began cursing much more, his temper flaring at the smallest of offenses. It was a clear sign of his stress. Luffy's moans of hunger didn't help either, in fact on top of further irritated Sanji and added irritation to the rest of the crew. Things were pretty rough on board.

On this day, Usopp happened to look up while manning the fishing poles. The sky seemed like a nice escape from the bickering crew. And there, above them in the sky, a single bird floated high, riding the air currents above their ship.

What a bird was doing above the ocean in the middle of nowhere, Usopp had no idea, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was grabbing up his Kabuto and taking careful aim. Little meat was better than no meat.

The hit was perfect, but the bird seemed to take an unusual amount of time to fall. Usopp began to wonder if he'd missed any vital spots and instead barely clipped a wing. That would be no good; it might end up landing in the ocean rather than on deck. Eventually though he noticed a change, the bird seemed to grow larger and larger as it approached.

The bird, about the size of a small horse, landed with a loud crash smack in the middle of the bickering Straw Hats. The sudden intrusion stunned them all to silence as they stared at the bird.

"I caught dinner," Usopp announced.

Each members gaze gave Usopp a considering look before a wild cheer broke out among them, a celebration at their turn of luck. Usopp smiled, a sense of pride filling him when he saw the relief the others felt.

"Good job, Usopp," Zoro's gruff voice said, patting him on the shoulder. "You really saved the day," He added before moving on to join the others dinner plans.

Usopp felt his chest swell even more, a mixture of emotions this time, as he too joined the others.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that Zoro shows tough love is a little harder on Usopp because he knows he has potential, but Usopp really wants Zoro's approval._


	5. Sanji

**Sanji**

Length: 336 words

It happened sometimes. There were some memories that never faded, no matter how much time passed. They left lasting scars, either visible or not, that never truly went away.

That was why Sanji sat bolt upright in bed some nights, grasping his stomach and fighting down hunger pains that were so sharp he felt like he was being torn in half. They subsided for only a moment before rushing back in full force, a sharp cramp that pulled a quite whimper from his lips.

This is what he got for not eating enough at dinner. Of course he ate; he never _ever_ skipped a meal. Food was far too important for that. But he hadn't really been that hungry at the time, and in the end most of his plate ended up being stolen away by Luffy with little to no objection coming from him.

Now he was paying for it though. Ever since that damn rock, whenever he was even the slightest bit hungry, his stomach reminded him painfully of those days of starvation. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up this way, but it was never a pleasant experience.

"Psst, Sanji," Luffy hissed from the bunk above him. Sanji's head snapped to the side, meeting Luffy's gaze as the younger man hung his head over the side of his bed above. Sanji frowned, embarrassed at having been caught in such a humiliating moment by his captain.

"I saved this for you," Luffy said, his hand appearing over the side as well.

In it was a single roll, left over from dinner. It was slightly smashed, and Sanji briefly wondered where the crazy boy had been hiding it, but decided not to put that much thought into it. He knew better than to turn down food.

He accepted it with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Luffy."

Luffy beamed, a quiet giggle escaping him before he disappeared back to the bunk above.

Roll eaten, Sanji felt much better, and laid down again for a restful sleep.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that when Sanji is even a little bit hungry his body panics and he feels starved, and Luffy has picked up on this._


	6. Chopper

**Chopper**

Length: 334 words

Chopper stared around their battlefield sadly. Many marines were moaning or crying out in pain. Chopper didn't envy them their fates, he'd seen the effects of each of his nakama's attacks first hand, and knew just how devastating they could be.

Chopper closed his eyes, trying not to see the destruction around him. It hardly helped though, he could still smell their blood everywhere, right down to the type. He opened his eyes again, looking over the scene once more before turning and making for the Sunny with the rest of his friends.

Chopper had seen the same sight many times before. It happened when the marines were foolish enough to corner the Straw Hats. It was necessary for the Straw Hats to ensure a safe escape. Chopper knew this, and he knew he'd hate for it to go any other way, for his nakama to be the ones hurt instead.

It never got easier though.

He was a doctor, he was supposed to heal people; not hurt them, not leave them to their deaths while he escaped to safety.

He looked back one more time as he climbed aboard the Sunny. From here he could see a wider range, take in the full view of their destructive capabilities. From here he could see each and every body in need of medical attention that would probably come too late.

"Are you okay, Chopper?" Usopp asked. He laid a hand on his friends shoulder and gave the little reindeer a sympathetic look.

Where Chopper stood also gave him a clear view of the Sunny's deck. On it his Nakama were gathered, preparing to set sail again. None of them were hurt; Chopper couldn't smell blood from any of them. He looked up to Usopp with a small smile.

"I'm fine," He replied. "I think I'm going to mix some medicines now though. I'll be in the sick bay if anyone needs me."

Chopper was a doctor. But, he reminded himself, he was also a pirate.

* * *

_Based on the headcanon that Chopper has a really hard time ignoring their enemies injuries. It goes against everything he was taught._


End file.
